


Kitties

by mrs506



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Cat Hybrid Louis Tomlinson, Cat/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrid Harry Styles, Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis Tomlinson, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Other, girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs506/pseuds/mrs506
Summary: Niall has to adopt Hybrid Harry when his nana passes away. She's having a hard time adapting to her new home until she runs into Hybrid Louis. He makes her feel at home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> Louis and Harry are hybrids and can talk, but they look mostly like cats and still have a lot of animal instincts.  
> This is by far the weirdest idea that has ever come to me, but I liked how it turned out, so I'm rolling with it and I hope you will too.

Niall sneaks a peek inside the closet and sees Harry shaking and hiding her face under a dirty hoodie. Never mind her entire body is in plain sight. He sighs and tells her, “Silly hybrid!”

He grabs his phone and leaves a voice mail for his mom to reassure her Harry is settling in just fine despite her current outburst. After his nana passed away unexpectedly, he volunteered to take Harry in. He could use the company and his mom has enough on her plate. Zayn's hybrid is cool and Niall had been considering getting one of his own. He looks down at Harry again and calls for her one last time before leaving.

“Harry I know you’re upset petal, but you have to come out and get some food.”

Harry trembles again but whispers almost inaudibly, “Ok.”

The doorbell rings and Harry jumps and scurries behind the winter coats. Niall rolls his eyes and walks out to get the door.

“Morning Li, let me get my coffee to go. I’ve spent the last 20 mins trying to coax Harry out of the closet,” Niall says with a regretful tone.

Liam furrows his brow and steps into the living room closing the front door behind him. “Has she not come out at all?”

“No, she did. She ate a bit yesterday when I was taking a shower,” Niall mumbles while reaching for his travel mug.

“Mmm…” Liam says pensively. “ Do you think we should ask Zayn to bring Louis over? Maybe she’ll respond better to another hybrid.”

“Dunno. My grandma was never great at socializing her. Could be worth a shot, though. Common, we’re gonna be late.”

\--

Harry hears the front door close and her ears twitch. It’s not that she doesn’t like Niall, it’s just that she needs time to process, and hiding in the closet feels right. She knows she’s being dramatic, she’ll get over it, but her nana was so lovely and it was just the two of them living in their cottage in the countryside for as long as she can remember.

Harry was never allowed to go outside and they had few visitors. Now she’s living in an apartment close to a lot of other people. She could hear them out in the courtyard when Niall brought her home, but she hadn't dared look.

Right now, things are much quieter than when she arrived a couple of days ago. She had woken up in a good enough mood but then Niall was rushing around and she didn’t like that. Mornings were quiet with her nana. She’d feed Harry breakfast while she prepared tea and then Harry would curl up next to her in their sitting room.

Yesterday, Niall explained he’d be away at work today and Harry wonders if the other people have also gone to work. Her tummy growls and she feels so thirsty. She can’t hear anything, so she decides to take her chances. She carefully stretches and walks over to the kitchen where she knows Niall left her breakfast.

She feels much better after her tummy is full. Niall gave her the same food her nana used to buy for her; she’ll give the guy credit for that. She licks her paws, stretches again, and realizes she’s extremely tired after the poor sleep she’s gotten on the closet floor. She feels more adventurous now that she has the place to herself, so she decides to explore for a good nap spot. She frowns at the unacceptable lack of sunshine patches in the living room. She heads down the hall and stops in her tracks when she sees movement in the guest room. The white linen curtain is gently swaying and when she gets closer to the window, she feels a mild breeze on her whiskers and she sees a perfectly warm spot just outside on the courtyard. Nana always said to stay inside the cottage, but there were wild animals back home. Niall’s garden has potted plants and hardly seems like the place to run into wildlife.

So she squeezes her body through the small gap out of the window and settles down on a bench next to some lovely plants. She purrs when she feels her body get wrapped up in the warmth. She gives herself a bath, methodically licking her long fur and curls in on herself. Before she can fully fall asleep though, she hears something. It’s almost imperceptible, so she doesn’t open her eyes right away, but one of her ears twitches towards the sound. Nothing happens for a few seconds, but then there’s no denying it, as she clearly hears leaves rustling and someone comes out from behind the potted plants across from her.

A blue-eyed hybrid marches over to her bench and Harry starts to panic. Should she run back inside? She hasn’t seen another hybrid in so long. She was little when she went to live with nana, so she’s equal parts curious and scared. Harry is sitting up getting ready to jump back inside the window, when the hybrid says, “Wait! Don’t go! I’m Louis. I live here with Zayn,” as he looks over to one of the other doors.

“Hi,” Harry responds cautiously.

Harry can’t help but stare at him. He’s so gorgeous. Never mind his blue eyes, he has the fluffiest white tail Harry has ever seen. It looks so soft. She’s lost in thought and startles a bit when Louis jumps onto the bench and sits next to her, sniffing her gently and touching her nose with his. She feels sparks going up her spine.

“Why do you smell so good Harry?” Louis asks.

She feels her cheeks warm a little and she licks her paw and rubs it against her eye to play it cool. “I think my heat is starting. My nana used to take care of me, but now I’m here with Niall and I don’t think he’s noticed. I’ve been hiding in the closet.”

Louis gets closer and headbutts her and Harry feels tingly on the inside. She knows she probably shouldn’t be out here with Louis, but rather than going into the house, she jumps down the bench and slowly walks over to the middle of the courtyard swaying her hips and tail, unabashedly showing the now wet spot between her legs.

Louis runs after Harry and sniffs and exploratorily licks her. It’s just a hint of a lick at first, but she purrs nonetheless. She flicks her tail to give him better access and he licks her more confidently after that. She likes the feeling and shivers. She isn’t exactly sure what to do, but her body is asking for more so Harry sticks out her bum out in the air presenting.

Louis pounces and grabs her by the gruff. She goes pliant while he gets on top of her and soon she feels Louis’ hard dick prodding at her entrance. It feels so good and she squirms and meowls, so he bites down harder. She stays still expectantly and then she feels his tip breach her warm entrance. He starts to tentatively rock his hips forward and she closes her eyes, completely lost in the motion. Her sex is throbbing and she feels so full.

Since she stopped squirming away, Louis lets go of her scruff. She trembles when she feels his breath tickling her ears. She is more comfortable now that he’s let go of her, allowing Louis to thrust into her deeper. All of a sudden, she feels Louis tense up and she screams in pain and collapses as Louis pulls out. She licks between her legs attempting to soothe herself.

“I’ve never felt that before,” Louis says panting and looking at her in awe.

“Me neither,” Harry responds pensively. “I think I liked it.”

Louis looks excited about this new development. “Did I hurt you a lot? I couldn’t help it.”

“You did a little…” Harry says, “But it also felt really good.” She turns around, flicking her tail and presenting one more time.

Louis doesn’t wait another second. She’s ready for it this time and he pushes into her more determinately. She meowls again and rocks along him. Louis is in deeper this time and she’s still wet from their previous encounter. She feels her walls contract around his length and Louis purrs and licks her scruff. She shivers from how good it feels. Despite knowing the pain is coming, she wants Louis to release inside of her so bad, so she arches her back even more and then they both come. She screams again and blacks out for a second. Louis is quick to come around and gently lick her face. She closes her green eyes and lets him take care of her. He head butts her again, licking her fur to worship her. Her tummy feels crampy and Louis’ ministrations are distracting her from the discomfort.

“Common, let’s take a nap,” Louis says nudging her.

Harry feels languid but she follows Louis to the bench. They curl up together. The sun is warm and Louis’ tail really is so fluffy, so it doesn’t take very long for her to fall asleep.


End file.
